Bellatrix's life
by Isabelle Lestrange
Summary: This is my first chapter soo um i'm sorry if it's horrible. :D ENJOY!
1. Bellas life chapter 1

As I lay in my deathbed, my head is plagued with thoughts and memories. My hate for Molly stinking stupid idiot Weasley grows but suddenly, my mind flashes back to my childhood.

It is mine and Narcissa's first day of school and as we're about to leave our dad grins down on us, "You two are so beautiful, the boys are going to be crazy about you." We smiled nervously up at him oblivious to the bad things happening in the world. As we were saying our goodbyes, Narcissa cried. I didn't. Dad cried too. Whilst Dad was waving I saw a glimpse of what looked like a snake on his forearm, I tried to point this out to Narcissa but she was to busy crying like a I started crying too because I couldn't ask Dad until after school and Narcissa is to busy being a baby.

God, I was such a baby then (says dead Bellatrix)

On that first day of nursery I threw a tantrum, Narcissa wet her pants and I slapped my teacher but what awaited at home was far, far worse.


	2. Bellas life chapter 2

Mum picked us up and the teacher had a word with her, I heard a lot of 'she's' and 'Bellatrix's' but I didn't care about my teacher, not one bit. Mum said that Dad would be home which exited Narcissa but I was still neutral. When we stepped into the living room we saw Dad standing there, his eyes glassy and sad, not even Narcissa walked towards him. "Please get the children out." Dad said calmly. "No, whats wrong with you! I thought you would want to see us!" I yelled and I felt a wave of anger rise up inside me. _Why would he be our Dad if he didn't want us with him?_

Boy I was so stupid then (says dead Bellatrix)

Despite my tantrum, Mum ushered me out as I was screaming and crying. Narcissa shushed me and told me to be quiet so we could eavesdrop. I agreed and listened but the only words I could make out were 'death eater' 'betray' and 'suicide' all of which I could not understand. Then we saw it, heard it but we did not cry, because we were paralysed with despair. We heard the mumbled words of 'avada cadavra' and saw his body crumble to the ground.


	3. Bellas life Chapter 3

After this act, I started to isolate myself from the rest of the world. My sister and I did not attend any public schools and not even being home schooled. Because Mum was tired and not really looking after us Narcissa and I realised that we actually need each other and began to like and maybe even love each other. Then we are stepping into a polished and shiny Olivanders. Mum cleared her throat, "Hmm hmm." She said. "Please may my children have their wands."

"Yes yes," Olivander replied, "Ok, youngest first!" I shoved Narcissa forward.

"Ok, how about... this one." He murmured and passed her a black slim wand with an elaborate white swished it in the air and a cloud of sparkles and light seeped from it.

"First time!" Olivander cried, elated. "I must be getting better!Ok, sorry so this is elm wood with unicorn hair." Narcissa walked back towards us, grinning.

"Ok, your turn" He said pointing at me. It took many wands and many 'perhaps this' or 'this one' s until the magical moment came when he says "If this isn't it then I'm going to have to tell you to leave." He passed me a slightly bent, hazelnut brown wand. "Walnut, dragon heart-string." He sighed. And I tiredly waved it. Rays of green light shot from it and I showed no emotion.

"OK I've got a suprise, you two!" Mum said exitedly. "You're going to Hogwarts!"


	4. Bellas life chapter 4

Narcissa and Mum were having their prep talk and I was watching the maroon, polished Hogwarts express on platform 9 and 3/4 . Mum kissed Narcissa and waved goodbye.

"Bellatrix, come here please!"Mum said loudly. I stepped towards her.

"Do I have to go?" I whined

"Yes. You're going to have many friends. And boyfriends."

"But I don't want friends."

"Ok, right don't make any questions or comments until I finish OK? When I was pregnant with you, Dad was being a bit _naughty_ so someone got _angry_ with him and put a hex on me, so you didn't turn out right in the head." she explained. I felt a hurricane of anger and betrayal rise up inside me. I pushed her, unable to speak and walked off onto the Hogwarts express without looking back.


End file.
